The start of something new
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: It's Christmas eve & Percy invites Audrey to the Burrow. Both of them are confused as to where they stand with each other - are they friends or something more. Luckily for them though Fred & George are on hand to give them a little push.
1. Anticipation

_**My exams are over and i'm going on a writing binge.**_

_Inspiration for this story came from the_**_ Christmas song by Owl city_**

_Disclaim: Don't own anything_

* * *

Audrey surveyed her appearance for the last time in front of her full length mirror. She rearranged her loose curls for what seemed to be like the 8 millionth time as she brushed half of her hair up and clipped it in place with her clasp.

_Hmmm… make- up is fine, its…natural… yes that's good._

_Okay the outfit_. She studied her cream, lace dress which fell half way down her thighs as she subconsciously began to smooth down her sleeves which were also constructed of delicate lace that revealed the pale ivory skin of her arms.

"_Modest and Glamorous_," she thought as her eyes ventured down her black tights, right to her patent shoe boots.

"_Not the most sensible choice of footwear,"_ she pondered whilst looking out of her bedroom window at the wintry blizzard that raged outside.

_All in all it's not to over the top yet it still looks like I have made enough effort_.

After much more deliberation as to whether her attire was appropriate or not Audrey ventured out of her room and clumsily side stepped the piles of clothes which she had thrown out of her wardrobe In her attempts to find the perfect dress.

She threw her bedroom door open which led straight into her living room. Audrey fumbled around for the light switch whilst her gaze fell to the fire place which was situated in the middle; the embers were slowly dieing away as the last evidence that a fire had been lit began to fade and was replaced with the chilly air of solitude and an eerie silence.

Her head was spinning and her thoughts were chaotic as she nervously played around with her most treasured pearl necklace . _Are we just friends or is there something more between us?_

"_Well he wouldn't invite you to meet his family if you were just_ _friends,"_ a hopeful voice whispered within the dark corners of her mind.

However it was her reasoning that answered. "_Yes but friends also meet each others parents._" She heaved a heavy sigh and soon enough the floor boards began to creak as Audrey began to pace up and down her living room, she couldn't sit still because the anticipation and worry of how tonight would pan out built up inside her to the point where her stomach felt more like a butterfly farm. _God I feel sick_.

All of a sudden the dead fireplace burst into life as a whoosh of emerald green flames erupted from between the charred coals.

Just the mere sight of Percy's characteristic red hair was enough to get her heart racing and soon enough he stepped into her living room and a stream of heat flushed her entire body so Audrey knew that she was defiantly blushing by now which was made worse as he stepped out of the fire place. He wore a crisp white shirt, a fitted waist coat with black trousers and a silk tie which hung loosely around his neck.

_He always did look sexy in formal w_ear but Audrey quickly shook such thoughts straight out of her head.

Percy looked at his watch and his eyes bulged "Oh Audrey I'm so sorry I was held up because I had to finish off some last minute ministry stuff before the holidays," came his hurried reply and then he paused as his eyes met hers and his jaw dropped.

_Oh no! maybe he doesn't like what I'm wearing_. "Is everything alright?" came her barely audible voice.

Percy could not help but stare at her slim form and his eyes traveled up her slender legs to her dress which complemented her curves as his eyes laid to rest on her plump lips. All the while Percy appraised her figure he could feel the inside of his mouth transform into sand paper but he quickly regained his composure, nodding furiously yet his tongue was now tied in a firm knot.

Audrey squirmed under his intense gaze as she struggled to speak past the lump in her throat. "No no its okay after all you are very busy," she reassured him yet it was a lie. _Its not okay I've been freaking out._

He hung his head in shame. "I truly… am sorry for being late, You should blame my drunken and very merry colleagues," Percy joked whilst gesturing towards the fire.

She feigned surprise. "Oh are you? I didn't even notice." Audrey squeaked as she lied once again.

_You're a whole 20 minutes and 15 seconds late_.

Audrey cringed at her desperation as she quickly grabbed a handful of the silvery powder and threw it on the fire.

"The burrow," Audrey recited as she had memorized the name since she had embarrassingly read Percy's invitation more than the one time. _Here we go_


	2. Meeting Everyone

_Inspiration for this story came from the song: **6 months by hey monday**_

* * *

The wall of emerald green flames soon parted and Audrey now found herself in the confines of a very cosy looking kitchen and as she scanned the room she couldn't help but notice how many people there were, seated on an array of mismatched chairs that where situated around a massive oak table.

_"Okay i know he has a big family but i wasn't expecting to meet them all at once_!" Audrey whined internally as she felt her knees begin to quiver; Even as she watched Mr and Mrs Weasley laughing away whilst they plated out what seemed to be enough food to feed to a party of thirty her stomach churned._ Calm down!... just calm down... there just...people...their just Percy's family._

Suddenly Audrey was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on the small of her back and her head snapped back to see Percy's lopsided smile which faltered when he saw her shocked expression. He mistook her shock for feelings of offence so he quickly withdrew his hand but Audrey couldn't even explain herself as she was rooted to the spot, stunned at how this slight contact had sent a flood of tingling sensations through her body, warming her insides as they went.

Despite Audrey's nerves she took the time to appreciate that although she had only been at the Burrow for only two minutes she found that she loved the atmosphere here,the constant chatter it was just so electric also the flurry of activity gave the house a distinct buzz of life. Audrey just waited as Percy's sister (his only sister by the looks) was the first one to notice her arrival and then Ginny's eyes bulged and she quickly nudged a boy with jet black hair beside her and when Audrey saw his face she immediately knew that he was Harry Potter - the boy who lived. Then like a line of Dominoes everyone in the kitchen turned around and they all went silent, their eyes round and their mouths became gaping holes.

Audrey began to shift from one foot to another that is, until Percy cleared his throat loud enough to break there stares.

"Hey everyone this is my....erm...this is Audrey," Percy announced and then he started to introduce her to everyone from the right side of the Kitchen to the left. "Audrey this is Ginny, her boyfriend Harry," They both smiled and Percy then gestured to the the left side of the dining table. "That's Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, Charlie,Fred and George." Then he pointed to his parents who stood by the stove. "..and this is my mum Molly and my dad Arthur." All Audrey could do was smile timidly at them but then her attention turned to the twins.

George and Fred where snickering away as they both moved over to where Percy stood and nudged his shoulders. "Whoa! Where did you meet this pretty lady and what the hell is she doing with you?" they both joked in unison and their grins grew as Audrey blushed. However Percy found the twins less than amusing and he settled for glaring at the pair of them and sending them silent death threats but thankfully Mrs Weasley and the girls came to Audrey's rescue. They all steered her towards the living room but before she disappeared Audrey turned around to take one last fleeting glance at Percy and she smiled sheepishly as she unknowingly batted her thick, brown eyelashes at him.

Percy couldn't help but stare after her, completely lovestruck that is until Charlie shoved him towards the living room as the rest of the guys followed, flashing him a knowing grin as they passed.

"Don't say a word," Percy warned his older brother but stopped when he noticed that Fred and George where missing. _Hmm...what are they up to._

*****

Two and a half hours had passed but to Audrey it felt more like 10 minutes as she had surprisingly found that she had a lot in common with Ginny and Hermione and that everyone was really kind to her.

"_Maybe it __just because there so easy going_," she pondered whilst reclining back into the the soft cushions that lined the sofa. The only thing that Audrey was disappointed about was that Percy was all the way on the other side of the room, sitting in the armchair by the fire place talking and joking away with Charlie.

Ginny and Hermione both followed Audrey's gaze and when they saw Percy both of them started to giggle.

Ginny snapped her fingers. "Audrey Hello!"

Audrey jumped as she heard her name. "Oh sorry what were you saying?" she asked, smiling apologetically but Ginny just shook her head, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Oh Audrey i love your necklace," Hermione complimented as she spotted the string of beautiful pearls that hung around Audrey's neck and at the mentioning of this Audrey subconsciously moved her hand to the piece of jewelry that she had come to hold so dear.

"Thanks it was actually a gift from... Percy... for my birthday." She blushed slightly at the mentioning of his name and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione or Ginny who were stifling their squeals by coughing. The noise attracted Percy's attention and he turned to look at the pair of them who had their hands pressed tightly across their mouths as they tried to hide their smiles.

"_Damn this is so unfair,_" Percy thought, folding his arms across his chest as he watched his sister because he so wanted to be the one to make Audrey laugh and to talk to her nut his whole family hadn't even allowed him to get a word in. Molly leaned further into her husbands embrace and she just laughed internally as she watched her son pining for Audrey. Molly could sense Percy's annoyance a mile off and her suspicions where re-affirmed as she saw his disgruntled face.

"Percy dear why don't you give Audrey a tour of the house," Molly suggested loud enough for Audrey to hear, who raised her head at the mentioning of her name. Percy silently mouthed his thanks to his mother as he walked towards her and Audrey happily complied, raising up from the sofa and following Percy out of the living room.

Fred watched as they both disappeared. "Okay guys how much do you bet that those two are going to kiss by the time they get back?" he asked the room which went silent before everyone erupted into a fit of laughter.

By now Hermione and Ginny could no longer hold in their squeals, "How they act around each other its just so... CUTE," they both cooed which caused Ron to just roll his eyes as he moved to sit beside Hermione.

"It's not cute," he muttered to her. Harry just laughed at the two of them as he flung his arm around Ginny's shoulder, pulling her against his chest.

Charlie grinned at the twins. "Well i can tell you little brothers that i have known Percy for longer than you two and even though he likes Audrey i know for a fact it won't happen."

George turned to face Fred as they shared a silent exchange and Ginny's eyes narrowed as she watched the pair of them looking like they knew something that the rest of them didn't. "So...your betting that they won't?"

Charlie nodded, his expression becoming smug. "Yep, in fact i'm so confident that i bet you £30."

"Hey mind if i get in on that bet," Ron and Harry interjected which earned them both a slap across the head from Ginny.

"Come on now children, cut it out," Molly and Aurthur both chided whilst they tried to suppress their amusement.

* * *

Review please


	3. Mistletoe

_Inspiration for this story came from the song:** Just say yes by snow patrol**_

* * *

Percy stopped half way across the kitchen. "Hey you know we don't have to take a tour if you don't want to it's just my mum probably thought you might need a bit of breathing space." he confessed.

Audrey felt her palms become sweaty as she realized that they where infact all alone."Erm...actually i wouldn't mind going out for a bit of fresh air?" Audrey asked and Percy who was warmed by her hesitation led her through the kitchen before snatching a few things off a nearby peg.

Percy held her jacket out for her and his own hat. "Here," he said but Audrey didn't take them, she just stood there looking up at him, clearly confused.

"So you don't get cold," he continued and she felt the heat raising in her cheeks as hastily took them and thanked him.

Just then Percy opened the double doors and Audrey looked in awe. She remembered her parents garden which was always so neat, conventional and boring where as the Weasley's garden was wild and untamed.

"Its beautiful," she informed Percy as her eyes travelled across the frozen pond and paused on the stone outhouse, to wonder what was inside before a sudden movement at the base of a bush caught her attention.

_"Bloody gnomes"_ Percy silently cursed.

To Audrey his garden was truly magical as the evergreen trees surrounding the garden were dusted with a thin layer of fresh snow which reminded her of dry icing sugar and the sky was sprinkled with floating fairy lights. She craned her neck to get a better look at them and noticed that there was nearly every colour of light imaginable, ranging from the darkest of reds to the faintest lilac.

Percy just leaned against the wall, content in watching Audrey wade through the previously unblemished snow but soon enough he felt his mouth dry up at the realisation that he was now alone with her, for the first time since they had arrived.

"Your more beautiful," he whispered under his breath but Percy shook his head soon after _"No no, were just friends just friends" he chanted _but the more he watched Audrey twirl around in the slow snow fall with a child like a curiosity the more he felt his heart hammer. There were a number of things that caught his attention such as the way her loose curls bounced when she swung around or the way her delicate hands drifted towards the sky in her attempts to touch the ivory snow.

It was odd but Percy felt himself being subconsciously drawn to her as if too much distance between them would cause his heart to ache and before Percy knew it he was standing at Audrey's side. "So I guess you like it here then?" He asked just so that he would have something to say to her. She just nodded politely and watched as Percy opened his mouth but this time no words came out.

"Percy what's wrong?" but he just gestured towards the cluster of mistletoe that was floating above their heads and an intense heat began to creep up Audrey's neck and travelled across her face.

He gazed up at the mistletoe with its yellowish flowers, little jade leaves and waxy white berries. "_I guess this is the twins doing,know wonder they where smiling at me_," but for once Percy was rather thankful for their meddling as he watched Audrey fiddle with her sleeves whilst she studied the snow covered ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh." was all she could say. Yet despite the awkward atmosphere Percy couldn't help but smile as he tucked the loose strands of hair that were now covering her pretty face and this tender gesture seemed to quell her nerves, if only a little.

"_Here we go," _Audrey thought as she tried to balance on the balls of her feet. Her world had seemed to lose all sense of sound as she drew closer to Percy which she found quite an accomplishment as he was at least 5 foot 8 whilst she stood at 5 feet 4 . Never the less with sheer determination Audrey brought her quaking lips to his cheek and in that precise moment Percy felt his pulse quicken ten fold as she lingered there and the feel of her smooth skin against his caused a riot of butterflies to swarm around in his stomach.

For the first time in Percy's life he didn't listen to the rational part of his brain which was screaming at him not to ruin there friendship but rather he allowed his heart to take the lead and what was meant to be an innocent kiss under a strategically placed mistletoe, turned into something much more. Audrey's breathe hitched as she felt Percy's arms snake around her waist and all of sudden the air seemed to steam up around them as she brought her arms to rest around his neck. He could hear Audrey's heart thundering wildly against her ribs and with each beat of Percy's heart he reassured hers that the feeling was mutual. He looked down to see her huddled beside his ear and he was overcome with a new stream of implusive feelings so he brought his trembling fingers to her face and graced the apple of her right cheek and he watched in utter delight as she her eyes fluttered shut and tightened her hold on his neck.

Percy took a step back so he could see her whole face. He only paused for a moment to admire Audrey's flushed features before he began to lean forward and soon enough he was so close that he could practically taste the sweetness of her breath before he felt her soft, warm lips against his own. His eyes snapped shut on their own acord as he moved his lips slowly,cautiously against hers as he tested the water. Audrey's lack of movement frightened him for a moment until suddenly she pushed her lips roughly against his and Percy couldn't help but grin.

Whilst Audrey stood there all the memories of the past three years of frustration and wanting flooded her mind and she poured it all into their kiss as Audrey tried to portray all of her love for him.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Everything was just becoming so passionate and intense that Audrey hadn't realized that her hands were now tangled up in Percy's hair and that she was now cradling his head in her hands as the gap between her fingers became filled with his flaming red locks. Percy found that a groan had escaped deep within his chest as she pushed his head further down so that she could deepen their kiss. Now Audrey was fully on her tip toes like a ballerina in her desperation to feel more and to know more.

Percy's arms acted like a hammock as he held her securely against his chest and he found that one of his hands was drifting upwards and stopped on the small of her back as he pushed her further into his loving embrace, until there bodies were meshed together. He pulled away only for a second to draw in a shaky breath as did she but Percy found that he could not stand to be apart from Audrey and so he quickly claimed her lips once more. They were both on fire and each of their nerves suddenly felt more sensitive and alive and Percy was like a blind man as he allowed himself to be guided by the sensations that had overcome him.

The pair had no concept of time in the place that they were in, they did not register the frosty night air or that the kitchen curtains were thrown wide open as everyone inside battled each other to see the outcome of the bet.

Only the lack of air forced both Percy and Audrey to unwillingly break away, panting. Their shallow breathes came out in small puffs of fog and for the first time since the mistletoe had appeared blue eyes met chocolate, brown ones. He practically had a heart attack because she_ just_ looked _so_ adorable as her cheeks were still dusted with a candy, pink blush and her nose was now a ruby colour from the cold yet the thing that did it for Percy was how his knitted, black hat kept on drooping over her eyes.

He continued to stare into her glowing eyes. _"It looks better on her than it ever did on me_,"

"Wow!" Percy barely whispered whilst Audrey giggled as she placed her cool palm against his cheek and smiled as she watched him shiver and close his eyes.

"You have lipstick on your mouth," came her breathy reply and it was true his entire lips were coated with her cherry red lipstick. He chuckled as he lowered his head until his forehead met hers and all Audrey could do was giggle once more as she felt his breath tickle the bridge of her nose.

"_So insanely close_," she thought, blissfully before bringing a wipe out of her coat pocket and rubbing away the evidence of their kiss. The smell of peppermint wafted up Percy's nose whilst he bathed in the feel of her soft fingertips against his parted and some what swollen lips.

Audrey's frown and knitted eyebrows caught his attention. "Is my make- up okay?" she asked and Percy couldn't help but grin down at Audrey as he took the wipe from her and traced the outline of her lips where her lipstick had smudged.

He placed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Now it is," Percy replied but all too soon their heavenly solitude was intruded upon by none other than Fred and George who were shortly followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione. Percy heaved a heavy sigh of irritation as he ever so slightly, loosened his hold on Audrey and he couldn't help but glare at the twins who were grinning like maniacs.

Although his annoyance soon dissolved as he felt Audrey's hand snaked up his front as she laid her palm to rest on his chest.

She spoke softly. "Oh Come on they just love you a lot," and as Percy looked down to see the dimples that had appeared on her face, he felt the butterflies re-awaken inside him.

He watched in dismay as the crowd drew closer because he realized that this would probably be the only time they would be alone for....well until they left. Percy quickly leaned down until his lips met her ear " I guess you're my girlfriend now," he whispered which caused Audrey's head to turn sharply and he couldn't help but chuckle at her dilated eyes.

He had know idea how long she had wanted to hear those words. "Well…I…I…uh…ye…yeah." Audrey tried to stutter further but Percy quickly silenced her with a chaste kiss which unfortunately was ruined by a few cat calls.

*****************


End file.
